The Kiss
by CMJavaGirl
Summary: One-shot. Jason & Elizabeth. Inspired by Gustav Klimt's painting of The Kiss.  Jason has agreed to give up Jake, but what happens when Jason and Elizabeth meet in the most unlikely place?


**A/N:** The RTN MFNF#38 prompt of Gustav Klimt's painting, The Kiss, and the quote by Aristotle were used as inspiration only. I did not write this in an hour. I would never feel comfortable posting something on which I only spent an hour. That said, for the purposes of this one-shot I've aged Morgan Corinthos as the show did post Michael's shooting. Therefore, he is approximately eleven when this takes place. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading, Lisa

.

.

.

The Kiss

.

.

**Port Charles, New York - March 23, 2007  
><strong>.

.  
><strong>Friday Afternoon<br>Residence of the Jacks/Corinthos Family**

.

.

.

"Mom! "

He rushed in slamming the door.

"MOM! "

His mom came out through the dining room.

"Hey, hey, what's all the yelling?"

"I gotta go to a museum for school or a play or something else," he handed her the paper.

Skimming the sheet she looked over at her dark-haired son, "This says you have to write an essay on what you saw by Wednesday," she gave a small shake of her head and with a sigh added, "it also says here that this was assigned three weeks ago…"

"I know, Mom," he drew circles in the silver-gray carpet with his foot, "I'm sorry, I forgot…"

She arched a brow at him. "You forgot? Somehow, I'm pretty sure Sister Margaret has reminded you of this assignment before today, since today is Friday." She looked over her young son, "Is something bothering you? This isn't like you…"

"No, really, Mom," he shook his head, "and you're right, Sister Margaret did remind us before today, but I guess," he looked down at his shoes, "I wasn't listening…"

"I know there's a lot going on with your Dad and Kate. But, we'll talk about keeping up with your assignments later, for now, let's see what we need to do to get this one done," she grabbed the local paper. "You don't have much time…" she flipped to the 'Happenings' section as she took a seat on the chocolate-colored silk covered sofa.

"Thanks, Mom," Morgan said sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Mm-hmm," she flipped another page, "ooh, this might be perfect! It's a motorcycle exhibit at the museum in Rochester…oh, no, you'd have to go this weekend and I've got two big events at the hotel and Jax won't be back until next week…" she trailed off.

"What about Dad?"

"No, he's going away with Kate, besides your Dad hates museums," she smiled, "he says it's too much old stuff."

Morgan laughed, "That sounds like Dad…"

Carly jumped off the sofa, "I've got just the person! " She flipped open her phone and was dialing before Morgan could ask who. She didn't have to wait long for him to answer.

_"Morgan."_

"Jase? I need a favor…"

_"What favor, Carly…"_

"Can you come over here? It's actually a favor for Morgan," she looked over at her son still sitting on the sofa, "I'll let him tell you…"

_"I'll be right over… everything's okay, though, right?"_

"Yes, yes," she reassured him, "everything's fine."

_"Okay, I'll be right over."_

"Mom, you want Uncle Jason to take me? You want him to take me to a museum?"

"Yeah," his Mom gave him a big smile, "it's perfect and you'll get to spend some time with your uncle. Just the two of you."

_I never heard of Uncle Jason going to a museum before. But, then, I don't know all that much about him, except that he's always helping and taking care of my family whenever we need anything. _

"Mom, I don't think he'll want to go…do you?"

_Uncle Jason works all the time. But, he comes to all our games and school stuff, so maybe he would take me to the museum._

_I know he and Dad are best friends and they're in business together. He does a lot of dangerous stuff for work. Mom always worries about him. He gets arrested a lot. Some of the kids at school think he's scary. And I've heard a lot of people say really mean things about him, like that he kills people. Mom says he's very protective of my whole family and I know he carries a gun._

_I don't care. I like him. He's nice all the time and I think he's cool. It would be kinda great to spend the day with him. Michael says you wouldn't know it to look at him but Uncle Jason really understands things and being with him can be fun._

_Michael talks to him sometimes every night, especially when he can't sleep. Uncle Jason was his Dad when he was a baby. He's not really my uncle but he really is Michael's. He's my godfather and he takes that very seriously. I'm also named after him, which I think is pretty cool. _

Within half an hour Jason walked up to the cheery front door. He didn't even have to knock before the door was flung open by his bright-eyed, godson and namesake.

"Hey, Morgan," he chucked the boy on his shoulder, "how are you?"

"Good, Uncle Jason," he rocked back on his heels, "I'm good…"

"Jase! " Carly exclaimed, coming down the stairs, "You got here fast! " She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and pulling back led him to the sofa.

"Morgan, come tell your uncle what you need…"

Morgan approached hesitantly, although he knew he didn't need to, he was just unsure how his uncle would feel about going to a museum.

_I can't believe Uncle Jason would want to go to a museum._

_Plus, he doesn't come around as much anymore since Mom married Jax. But Mom says he's still her _

_best friend._

_He might like seeing all the bikes. He used to ride his motorcycle all the time. And I know he always fixes his bike by himself. He let me and Michael help him once. He told us how when Michael was a baby he brought the bike into the living room so he could fix it and not leave Michael alone. That's funny!_

_It would be awesome to see the exhibit with him…I'll bet he knows a lot of cool stuff about bikes._

"Morgan," Jason said softly to his godson, "what do you need?"

I came around the sofa and sat in the big chair next to him and told him about my school project. Mom told him about the exhibit at the museum and showed him the information in the newspaper.

I was kinda surprised when Uncle Jason agreed to take me.

Jason looked at the newspaper again and then looked over at Morgan, "How about we go right after church?"

"Really?"

His uncle smiled softly, "Yes, really. I'll come and get you for the early Mass and we'll go right after. Sound good?"

"Thanks, Uncle Jason. That's great! "

Carly reached out and rubbed the back of Jason's shoulder, "That sounds great, Jase, thanks."

"It's no problem," he assured her. "I didn't know about the exhibit and, honestly, I wouldn't mind seeing it myself."

He turned toward Morgan, "You make sure all your other homework is done by tomorrow morning. You have a game in the afternoon, right?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, at three. That gives me plenty of time to do all my work," he added as he made his way to go upstairs. "You gonna be at the game, Uncle Jason?"

His uncle nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm gonna get on that homework now…" he said as he got to the stairs, "see ya," he called as he ran up.

"Mercedes will be here for your dinner! " Carly yelled behind him.

"Okay, Mom! "

Carly turned back to Jason who was already moving toward the door. "Thanks so much for taking him Jase."

"Thanks for asking me." Putting his hands on his hips he looked over toward the stairs and then back at his best friend, "You know, I'll have to take guards with us," he leaned toward her and said quietly, "I can't be with him and watch at the same time."

"No, no, I know," she reassured him, "you do what you think is best. It'll be good for him to spend time with you. I think he's feeling a bit out of sorts lately."

Jason nodded, "It's not like him to be late with assignments. You want me to talk to him about it?"

Carly nodded, "I'd like that. And I want him to get to know you better and he'll listen to you the way Michael does."

"You got it," he gave her a quick hug. "I've got to get back to work," he said with his hand on the doorknob.

Carly noticed that he was even more reserved than usual. Tilting her head to study him for a minute she finally asked, "You all right, Jase?"

He nodded, "I'm fine. I'll see you later," he quickly went out the door and made his way back to his car. He didn't ride his bike around town as much anymore. Mostly he just used it at night to ride the cliff roads and he did that only occasionally now. It brought back too many memories.

.

**Saturday Evening - Barrister's Wharf**

.

It always caught him by surprise when he saw her around town. Not that he didn't enjoy catching a glimpse of her every now and then, he did.

But seeing her at all made not seeing her that much harder.

She always looked beautiful to him and pregnant with their child made her even more beautiful. _I remember when she was pregnant with Cam. She had that same soft look to her. Carly had it too when she was pregnant with Morgan. And Sam had it. _

_But no one has it like Elizabeth._

He didn't want to startle her out of her thoughts, so he approached softly, "Hey."

"Jason," she sounded genuinely pleased to see him, "Hi! "

He asked her silent permission to join her on the bench that he once thought of as theirs. At her nod he sat at the far end and turned to face her draping one arm over the back of the bench.

"How are you feeling," he asked with concern, "is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Jason, really," she said smiling at him, "this little one is just fine," she patted her rounded belly.

"I was asking about you, Elizabeth," he countered. "I know you're taking good care of… your child… you're a good mom."

"Thank you, Jason," she said softly, "I'm glad you think that." She turned toward him and reached out to put her hand on his arm and then pulled back.

"It's all right for you to ask about your child," she said quietly. "Even if you agree to allow me to raise this baby as Lucky's," her voice hitched, and she dashed away a quick tear, "you will still be its father," she looked out to the water for a moment.

Looking back over at Jason she saw the play of emotions that flitted across his face. _It's amazing how people can continue to think that he has no feelings. Maybe I'm guilty of that myself._

"Jason," she said, as calmly and with as much sympathy as she could. He turned toward her and she knew she had his attention, "I don't expect you not to ask about your child."

He said nothing for a few moments. "I understand, Elizabeth. But, if I'm not going to be in this child's life then I should get used to the idea now," his voice trailed off softly.

They sat quietly for a few moments just enjoying each other's company and the music of the waves as they lapped against the docks.

"How are you doing," she inquired gently, "you look tired, Jason."

He shook his head, "I'm fine. There's a lot going on right now. Sonny's not doing his part, he's too distracted with Kate," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've just been busy, that's all."

"But you're taking care of yourself, right, Jason," she asked tenderly.

"I am." Jason looked around the docks, "Are you waiting for someone?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I just needed to see the water, to sit here," she explained thoughtfully, "I just needed to think."

He nodded, "I have to get back to the warehouse," he explained as he stood from the bench. "Don't stay too long, okay. It's not…"

She smiled, "I know. It's not safe," she giggled softly. "Don't worry. I'll leave in a few minutes."

Jason nodded to her again and started to walk passed her. She reached out and caught his arm stopping him.

Looking up at him from her seated position she could see the striking planes of his rugged features, _God, he's beautiful. I miss him. _"Be careful," she whispered urgently, "promise me."

He gave her his customary short nod and a small smile, "Always."

Elizabeth watched him walk away and couldn't help asking herself how she could have pushed him away again. How she could ask him to make another sacrifice.

.

**Sunday Morning  
>Queen of Angels Church - Early Mass<br>**.

_It was different going to church with Uncle Jason. I mean I've been to church with him before but it's always been with Dad. Uncle Jason usually just walks quietly behind us, sometimes with Spinelli. This is the first time I've come with him by myself. _

Walking into church Uncle Jason didn't say anything to anyone. One of the guards that came with us stayed with me and Uncle Jason. The other two went into the main part of the church. Uncle Jason told them not to call attention to themselves. _It's definitely not like coming with Dad. Uncle Jason doesn't walk around saying, 'hi,' to everyone he meets. _

The first thing he did was go into this little side chapel to light candles. I've seen Dad do it but he's never brought me with him.

I was curious, "Who do you light candles for Uncle Jason?"

Quietly he said, as he took four candles from the basket and put some money in the candle box, "I light one in memory of my Grandmother, and one for Sam's baby, my baby," he whispered.

He continued as he walked over to the candle stand, "I light the third one to remember by cousin, Justus, and the fourth one is for a special friend who just needs a little extra help right now."

_I thought that was nice of him. _

Before he lit his candles he turned to me, "Do you want to light a candle?"

_That really surprised me. Dad never asked me. Neither did Mom or Jax. _Morgan studied his uncle for a moment, "I never did it before. I don't know how."

Jason nodded, "It isn't hard, go get a candle." Morgan quickly retrieved a candle from the basket and came back to his uncle.

Moving over on the kneeler, Jason pointed for Morgan to join him, "Okay, you put the candle in one of these cups," he explained and Morgan dropped his candle in. "I'll help you light it," Jason whispered, "take a stick," and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and put his hand over mine to light the stick from one of the other candles and then light mine. _He's so gentle._

He looked over at his godson, "Now you just say a small prayer for someone who you'd like God to help or look out for or to watch over. And the candle helps light the way for your prayer."

_I lit my first candle today. And I lit it for Uncle Jason, 'cos Mom's always saying how he's always putting himself in danger for all of us._

During services we didn't sit in front like I did with Dad. We sat where Uncle Jason usually sits in the last pew on the left. If it was possible, Uncle Jason was even more quiet than usual. It seems like he's just concentrating on being in church like Sister John Marie says we should.

After Mass was over, the funniest thing happened. As we were walking out the side entrance Father Coates was waiting at the door. He looked at Uncle Jason the same way Mom looks at me when I've done something I'm not supposed to do. And it was funny, 'cos Uncle Jason got the strangest look on his face.

Father Coates told us to follow him. And he took us into this little room.

"You didn't take communion, Jason," he shook his head at my uncle, "again." Father Coates looked over at me, "But you sent Morgan up with one of the guards."

Uncle Jason looked embarrassed. _I don't think I've ever seen his face turn red before. Dad's does when he's mad. _

My uncle shrugged, "It makes people uncomfortable when I take it," he explained. _He knows taking communion always makes me uncomfortable. Even in private. There aren't enough penances I could ever do that would make me clean enough to accept communion and he knows this, but I'm not going to argue with him in front of Morgan._

"I know," the priest nodded. "So, Jason, you've already been confessed. I know having heard it, as always, myself and you do deserve communion. So," Father Coates said as he reached over to pick up a small gold plate and a glass from the table next to him, "how about now?"

Jason brushed his hand over his face and taking a deep breath finally nodded. Kneeling in front of the priest he took his communion privately.

As Uncle Jason stood up, Father Coates asked him if he was going to join him on some motorcycle ride for charity the week after Easter. My uncle told him that he was and that he'd be around to take a look at the Father's bike the next day.

I thought it was interesting that after the church stuff was over that Uncle Jason seemed to be friends with Father Coates. I'm not sure I knew you could be friends with a priest. It was kinda weird, but in a good way.

Getting into the limo Uncle Jason took off his suit jacket. He wasn't wearing his usual jeans, tee-shirt and leather jacket for church. He wore a really nice gray suit and thin tan sweater.

I couldn't keep it in any longer, "You're friends with Father Coates? He rides a motorcycle?"

My uncle laughed, "I am and he does."

"Really, Uncle Jason? I didn't know you could be friends with a priest! Have you been friends for a long time?"

Uncle Jason smiled at me, "Of course you can be friends with a priest. It's a little different from other friends, but he's still a friend. And we've been friends since your brother was a baby."

He put his jacket on the seat next to him. "You hungry? We're going to stop and get something for breakfast."

.  
>.<p>

**Mid-morning  
>Rochester-Albany Turnpike en Route to The Rochester Art Institute<strong>  
>.<p>

A short time later we stopped at a small diner on the way to the museum. Me and Uncle Jason, the three guards, Charlie, Leo and Josh, and the two drivers, Gil and Marco, all sat together. Dad always made the guards and drivers sit separately. It was fun to sit with all the guys.

The guards are big guys and I never saw people eat so much food! It was kinda amazing. Uncle Jason doesn't eat as much. He never really does and that's surprising 'cos he's a big guy, big muscles and hard too, but he doesn't eat like the guards!

As we got back into our limo Uncle Jason said he wanted to talk to me. To give us privacy, Charlie sat

up front.

After we were settled and Marco started the drive to the museum Uncle Jason asked me what was bothering me. "Your Mom tells me that you've been a little out of sorts lately," he asked quietly.

I must have looked confused. I wasn't sure what 'out of sorts' meant.

"Your Mom says that you've been distracted and it's not like you to be late with school assignments,"

he leaned toward me and put his hand on my knee, "what's going on, Morgan?"

I shrugged. I didn't really want to talk about what was bothering me. But Uncle Jason told me that I

could tell him anything and maybe he could help. He does a lot of work with my Dad and Uncle Jason's always doing stuff for a lot of people. He just helped rescue Mom and Dad, and Max and Aunt Emily

from the MetroCourt.

He moved closer to me, but he didn't make me feel like a baby. Sometimes Mom makes me feel that

way. Uncle Jason still had his hand on my knee and he gave it a small squeeze and said that I should

let him help me.

He didn't nag at me like Mom does, he just waited.

Finally, I told him that Dad wasn't coming around very much since he met Kate. He missed three games and a couple of things at school. Then I told him that I was worried because every time Dad had a new girlfriend bad things happened and I didn't want anything bad to happen.

I could see that Uncle Jason wasn't that happy with what I told him and at first I thought he was angry about it. I was a little surprised when he apologized to me for Dad missing my games and the stuff at school.

Then he explained how sometimes even adults can get caught up in things that maybe they shouldn't and forget some of the important things they should be doing. He spent a long time telling me how much my Dad loves me and how sorry he probably is that he missed the games and other things.

He made me feel better. Uncle Jason also told me that he would do his best to try to keep anything bad from happening. He said he couldn't promise but he would try very hard. I believe him and I know I can trust him just like Mom does.

I was starting to understand better why Michael likes him so much and finds it so easy to talk to him. He didn't yell and he didn't treat me like a baby. He listened and tried to explain. And I could tell that he wasn't disappointed in me, but just wanted to help.

_Maybe that's why he's always taking care of Mom and Dad. I wonder who takes care of him?_

By the time the limo pulled up in front of the museum, we finished our talk. I have to admit that it felt good to talk to him about Dad. But I couldn't wait to see all the bikes. Uncle Jason had Spinelli look up the exhibit on the internet and he printed out a program of all the bikes that were on display. There were tons! And Uncle Jason knew about a lot of them.

_I knew it would be cool to come with him! _

As we walked into the main entrance Uncle Jason explained that this museum was built to resemble a larger more famous museum in New York City. Both museums were built in a big spiral. Coming in there was a big sign, 'The Art of the Motorcycle from 1868,' and there were bikes on every level of the museum. Everywhere you looked there was bike after bike!

The first ones we saw were the very first motorcycles ever made. They were over a hundred years

old! They looked like bicycles but they had these little engines that used steam. They actually looked a little funny.

Uncle Jason showed me some of the first real motor bikes that had been made in Europe. This one made by H & W in Germany is said to be the first real motorbike and it was made in 1894. It was so cool looking! Then Uncle Jason showed me the bikes of the two biggest American makers, Harley-Davidson and Indian. He showed me how each was different. He could even tell me how the engines worked differently in each and why each gave a different ride.

Then he showed me some really special bikes from France and from England including this really awesome looking one called the Velocette Venom. It's one of the fastest bikes ever made! We looked at Ducatis and Morbidellis from Italy. Uncle Jason said that the Italian bikes were some of the finest bikes ever made but they were mostly used for racing and winning. We learned that the Morbidelli bikes won more Motorcycle Grand Prix races that any other bike.

And we looked at bikes that had been used in famous movies like this one called Easy Rider, it was awesome. It had really tall handlebars. The program says it was called a 'chopper' because of its style. It was made by the same company that made my uncle's bike, Harley-Davidson.

Uncle Jason and I saw every bike in the exhibit. All one hundred of them!

After we finished we walked around some of the other exhibits. This was the first time I'd been to this type of museum. The ones before were always just for kids or about animals and stuff. I'd never been to this kind where there are pictures and sculptures of people and not Disney characters. It was pretty interesting.

We went into this one exhibit that had a lot of people in it. I wanted to see what everyone was looking at. Over the entrance there was a sign that said, 'German and Austrian Expressionist Art 1890 – 1940,' I had no idea what that meant and all Uncle Jason could tell me was that Expressionist Art was a style of painting.

Some of the paintings in this room were really big. Some seemed to be really dark and others were very bright. There was this one artist called Kandinsky, I think, and his stuff just looked like a lot of shapes painted on a board. It almost looked like a little kid did it. It was kind of nice to look at though.

There were other paintings too, some I could understand and others I couldn't. The ones by this guy, Beckmann, looked like cartoon characters! There were some others in this section that was really crowded called, 'Klimt, the Gold Period.' The paintings looked like they had real gold on them. And some you could tell were girls but they looked weird.

I asked Uncle Jason about them but he said he was the wrong person to ask.

"I have a friend who could really explain these paintings to you, Morgan," he said thoughtfully. "She'd probably really like to see these. She loves art."

"Who Uncle Jason," Morgan asked, "who are you talking about?"

"Just a friend," Jason said softly.

Morgan studied his uncle for a few minutes. _This friend must be important. He says that the same way Mom talks about Jax._

As we continued to walk around there was a big crowd in front of this really big painting. It was bigger than my uncle! We both looked at it for a while, but the group in front made it hard to see.

Finally, we were able to see it better as the group cleared away. As it did, I heard Leo who had been right behind us all day make a small gasp. I saw him say something into the microphone in his sleeve that connected him to the other guards. Josh and Charlie moved in closer.

Morgan continued to look at the painting and finally asked, "What do you see, Uncle Jason?"

_Elizabeth! She's here…_

He was surprised when his uncle moved to stand next to the petite woman standing in front of the giant painting. He stood about four feet away but he was looking at her, not the painting. Morgan recognized her from home and from the hospital. He knew she was Elizabeth Webber, his cousin Lucky's ex-wife, and that his Mom didn't like her. He also knew that she was once a friend of Jason's.

Elizabeth could feel his presence. She could always feel when he was near. She felt his grave blue eyes watching her look at the painting. _I can't believe he's here! Of all places for Jason to be…a museum, today! Oh, God, Lizzie, he's an educated, curious man and he loves motorcycles, why wouldn't he be here… I don't know what to do…_

Morgan went to stand beside him and cocking his head he looked at the painting again. "What do you see, Uncle Jason?"

His uncle looked at his godson, "What do you see, Morgan?"

"I see a lot of gold, Uncle Jason…"

Jason chuckled, "Well, I'm not the right person to ask. I can't really see stuff like this, you know that, right?"

Before Morgan could answer Elizabeth moved closer to Jason, and said softly, "It's a kiss."

Jason turned to her and said skeptically, "You see a kiss in that? Where?"

Elizabeth said calmly as she pointed up at the giant painting, "Look, see," she ran her hand down the left side of the painting, "here's the man, and look," her arm swept around, "see how he's holding the woman," she said softly, "and see," she continued, "how her face is lifting up to meet him…"

Jason tilted his head as he looked at the painting, "She doesn't look comfortable…she looks all twisted."

Elizabeth giggled softly, "Oh, trust me, she's comfortable. Look how he's embracing her…it's beautiful..."

"You're beautiful," Jason said softly as he moved closer to her.

_Uncle Jason just told Elizabeth she was beautiful. He's got this weird look on his face. He looks like he's in pain or something._

The guards had formed a tight half circle around me and my uncle and Elizabeth. _I never saw Uncle Jason act like this with Sam. The guards all have really strange smiles on their faces. I wonder what they know that I don't. I think Uncle Jason is going to do something mushy now, jeeze._

Elizabeth turned toward my uncle, "Any woman would want to be held like that…"

"You mean as if she was his lifeline," Jason asked as he took hold of Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth looked up at Jason with tears shining in her eyes, and before she knew it he was hugging her from behind. She rested her back in his left arm and turned her face to his.

He kissed her.

She felt so secure wrapped in his strong arms. _His kiss, my God, it's been so long. His kiss…firm but gentle, longing but tender, insistent but delicate, sweet but burning with desire. His kiss tells me everything. He loves me. He wants me…I want him. Everything he is, it's in his kiss…_

He felt the warmth of Elizabeth leaning against him. _She feels so good, so right. Her kiss is so sweet, so warm, so loving…but this isn't right. This is unfair to her._

He gently released his hold on her and pulled away, he was breathless, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. His hands tingled with the feel of her, his heart ached just to look at her. And regret surged through him. _I shouldn't have done that._

"Jason," she said breathlessly.

Her heart groaned at the loss of the security she felt with him, her tongue swept over her lips to taste his kiss. _He's going to apologize and walk away…I can't let him. _She reached out and caught his arm as he started to back away.

Quickly placing her finger to his firm lips she whispered, "Don't," and stepping into him his arms immediately embraced her. They fit together perfectly.

"I made a mistake, Jason," she said into his chiseled chest, "I love you." She felt his chest expand as he sucked in a deep breath, "I've always loved you, please forgive me, let me love you and our child…"

He felt her hot tears through his cashmere sweater, and he hugged her closer. After a few moments he pulled back and using the pad of his thumb he wiped away her tears.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he said so softly she almost didn't hear him, "I've loved you for a long time."

Morgan watched his uncle in amazement as did most of the people at the exhibit. Charlie was right next to him now. _Wait until Michael hears about this! Uncle Jason. The quietest person I know is kissing a woman in public and telling her he loves her…wait until Mom hears! _

Then, my uncle kissed Elizabeth for the second time.

People in the exhibit hall applauded...

And Jason kissed Elizabeth, again.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

_**Aristotle said, "The aim of art is to represent  
>not the outward appearance of things,<br>but their inward significance."**_

_**.**_

.

.  
>.<p>

.

_  
><strong>Credits and End Notes:<strong> The exhibit titled, 'The Art of the Motorcycle from 1868,' used in this fic was an actual exhibit titled, 'Art of the Motorcycle.' It opened at the Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum, New York on June 26, 1998 and ran until September 20, 1998. The exhibit installation was designed by Frank O. Gehry. Additional exhibits were mounted at the Field Museum in Chicago, the Guggenheim Museum Bilbao in Spain, and the final show at Guggenheim Las Vegas which closed on January 6, 2003. I was fortunate to attend the NY installation and it was fantastic!

The exhibit titled, 'German and Austrian Expressionist Art 1890 – 1940,' used in this fic was also an actual exhibit titled, 'New Worlds: German and Austrian Art, 1890-1940.' It opened at the Neue Galerie on Fifth Avenue in New York on November 16, 2001 and ran until February 18, 2002. The exhibit did feature Klimt and the other artists mentioned in the fic as well as others. Unfortunately, Klimt's work, 'The Kiss,' was not included. It rarely leaves it's home at the Österreichische Galerie Belvedere in Vienna. Again, I was fortunate to have attended this exhibit and the Klimts, Kandinskys and Noldes were breathtaking!

Painting by Gustav Klimt, 1907-1908, Oil and gold leaf on canvas, 180 cm × 180 cm (70.9 in × 70.9 in), on exhibit in Österreichische Galerie Belvedere (the museum in the Belvedere Palace), Vienna, Austria.

.

_  
>Disclaimer: All characters are the property of ABC, Inc. and The Disney Corporation.<br>No copyright infringement intended. Character's identities are merely borrowed for fun.

Original characters, no matter how small, are mine.

Banner by CMJavaGirl

Posted at RTN: April 16, 2010

Posted at my site, The No Name, **.**


End file.
